poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Starscream finds and comforts Matau/The birth of the friendship of Matau and Starscream
This is how Starscream finds and comforts Matau and The birth of the friendship of Matau and Starscream goes in Retreat. see Matau sad and alone Matau T. Monkey: Oh Malucia. Why did you join Megatron instead of become friends with me? I was about to let Master Ryan know. covers his eyes and start to cry just as Starscream flies in jet mode and lands by turning to his robot mode walks toward Matau and pat his back Matau T. Monkey: I know, Master Ryan. Megatron recruited Princess Malucia and I... his eyes and see Starscream Whoa. Starscream: It's ok, little monkey. Don't cry. Matau T. Monkey: I'm not crying. It's just that some dust get into my eyes. Who are you? Starscream: I am Starscream. You must be Ryan's apprentice. Matau T. Monkey: Yes. Name's Matau. Leader of my band "Matau and the Skylanders". Starscream: Cool band. And tell me. Why are you sad about a human Princess? Matau T. Monkey: All I want is to make friends with her. Let me tell you so you can understand my pain. You see, it started when I visited a world called Zinnia. Flashback tests his magic and Princess Malucia is happy Matau T. Monkey: narrating Malucia, the Princess of her world was happy for my magic skills. But, before my friendship with her is made, he arrived. Megatron arrives Matau T. Monkey: narrating That stupid Con leader, Megatron! While Malucia join his cause, I declared her my rival and left her world. left with a tear in his eye ends Matau T. Monkey: Ever since then... She became a thing I despise the most. Her friendship will never be pure as long Megatron's darkness is in her. I let myself down like Discord. I've failed. Starscream: No, Keyblade wielder. Megatron have failed. But, I understand your pain. Matau T. Monkey: So. You can be my friend? For real? Starscream: Yes. So, with our friendship, you will defeat Megatron for what he did to your former friendship. Matau T. Monkey: And I will gain a new Element of Harmony. With power far greater then Megatron's own. smiles Matau T. Monkey: And if Master Ryan and Meg do find the Cyber Planet Key on this planet. I... must bare witness. his jetpack and flies off looks on and remembers what Matau said Starscream: Must bare witness. transforms to jet mode and follows Matau looks around smiles and he lands on a tree as he looks around transforms and hovers Matau T. Monkey: Starscream? Oh. You want to help me find the Cyber Planet Key? nods Matau T. Monkey: Thanks. I guess this Jetpack is cool on me. My own Star Command jetpack, state of the art. Starscream: So, why you use it to fly? Matau T. Monkey: Because, I am not a robot. And I hope Megatron will be beaten by us. I recon I can be on holiday when this universe is saved. pulls out his pinoculous and sees our heroes sees a glow in the distance Matau T. Monkey: Ah ha. By my master and friends are going, we are on the right track. Starscream: What will our plan be? Matau T. Monkey: We hide in the shadows. When Megatron fights Optimus, we got one thing. The element of surprise. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts